supersmashbrosfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ike
Ike ist der Hauptcharakter aus den Spielen Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance und Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn aus der Fire Emblem-Serie. Charakter Beschreibung Path of Radiance Ike ist der Sohn von Greil, dem Anführer von Greils Söldnern, und nimmt im Laufe des Spiels die Leitung der Gruppe, als sein Vater vom Schwarzen Ritter getötet wird. Die meiste Zeit über, steht er unter dem Dienst von Prinzessin Elincia. Ike ist anfangs eher naiv, doch seine Stärke und sein Mut wachsen im Laufe der Zeit. Er hat kaum noch Erinnerungen an sein Leben als kleines Kind in Gallia und wusste somit anfangs auch nicht, was Laguz sind. Sein Antrieb ist die Rache am Tod seines Vaters, somit will er auch keine Belohnung für die Hilfe zur Befreiung Crimeas, abgesehen von der regulären Bezahlung als Söldner. Auch wenn es nicht sein Wunsch ist, ein Adliger zu werden, so nimmt er den Titel des Lords an, um die Freiheitsarmee von Crimea nach dem Sieg über Oliver anführen zu können, da man befürchtete, dass die Armee einen nicht adeligen Anführer nicht akzeptieren würde. Radiant Dawn Ike ist der beste Kämpfer und der Held in dem Krieg gegen den verrückten König, kehrt in Radiant Dawn als der Hauptcharakter des Teils III zurück. Er fängt als ein Held an und kämpft mit dem Schwert Ettard, aber erwirbt später die Gottesklinge Ragnell wieder, die er bereits in Parth of Radiance in seinem Duell gegen den schwarzen Ritter verwendet hatte. In Teil 4 von Radiant Dawn wird Ike mit dem Segen der Göttin Yune ein Vorreiter und rächt schließlich den Tod seines Vaters, indem er den Schwarzen Ritter in einem fairen Duell schlägt. Nach der Niederlage des Schwarzen Ritters nimmt Ike das Schwert Alondite in Besitz, die persönliche Klinge des Schwarzen Ritters und das Gegenstück von Ragnell, welches nun auch von anderen Einheiten benutzt werden kann. Sobald der Plan von Göttin Ashera vereitelt wurde und die Lage aller Länder stabil ist, reist Ike in ein anderes Land und lässt den Kontinent Tellius für immer zurück. Awakening Zwar hat Ike in Awakening kaum eine Bedeutung, man kann ihn jedoch in einem Teil der kostenpflichtigen DLC-Reihe "Helden aus der Vergangenheit" rekrutieren. Super Smash Bros. Brawl : Hauptartikel: Ike (SSBB) Spezial-Angriffe *Normal - Eruption: Aufladbare Attacke, die Gegner hoch in die Luft schicken kann. Beachte: Lädst du Eruption zu lange auf, erleidet Ike Schaden! *Seitlich - Blitzhieb: Aufladbarer Angriff, bei dem Ike, wie Pikachu mit Schädelwumme, zur Seite flitzt. Sehr gut, um seitlich auf die Stage zu retten. *Oben - Aithir (en. Aether): Ike schleudert sein Schwert in die Luft, springt hinterher und stürzt dann zu Boden. Während dieses Angriffes erleidet Ike keinen Rückstoß, Schaden wird ihm jedoch angerichtet. *Unten - Konter: Genau wie Marths Konter, schlägt Ike im Falle eines Treffers zurück. Anders als bei Marth, ist Ikes Konter langsamer, richtet jedoch 1,2% des geblockten Schadens an (min. 10%) *Ultra-Smash - Mega-Aithir (en. Great Aether): Stärkere Version von Aithir. Trifft Ike damit einen (oder mehrere) Gegner, wird dieser in die Luft befördert und von Ike bearbeitet. Der Rückstoß ist zwar nicht allzu groß, der Schaden aber schonbeachtlich. Super Smash Bros. for N3DS & Wii U : Hauptartikel: Ike (SSB4) ... Trivia * ... Galerie Ike_(SSB4).png|Ike in SSB4 Ike_(SSBB).jpg|Ike in SSBB Weblinks * http://de.fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Ike en:Ike es:Ike fr:Ike Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Fire Emblem-Universum